1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to vertical holding devices and, more specifically, to a replica flame for simulating a three-dimensional flame on a top end of a candle thereby providing the appearance of the candle being lit without the wick being burned or wax dripping therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous vertical holding devices have been provided for simulating a flame in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,149 issued to Saltzman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,111 issued to Lawrence; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 207,245 issued to Lynn and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,107 issued to Maddock all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.